Passion in the morning
by Indukcupang
Summary: Kelakuan Wonwoo dipagi hari yang membangunkan sisi kebejatan Kim Mingyu. Present for Meanie Shipper. Yaoi. Fluffy. Incest. RnR gals.


**Passion in the Morning**

 **.**

 _ **Indukcupang**_ **present**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang tidak menyukai hubungan sesama jenis dan hubungan sedarah, tolong menyingkir.**

 **Kalian suci fanfic ini penuh dosa.**

 **.**

 **Yaoi. Typo. Incest.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

Suara air hujan menggema didalam rumah besar yang sering orang-orang sebut dengan Mansion. Aroma hujan menyapa penciuman. Tumbuhan pepohonan disekitaran mansion merunduk turun, patuh pada sang hujan. Halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput yang dirawat terlihat tergenang air. Becek.

Didalamnya. Didalam rumah terdapat kamar dimana kamar tersebut tengah terbaring dua orang pemuda yang tidur diatas tempat tidur yang sama. Didalam selimut yang sama. Saling berpelukan. Dan tanpa busana.

Satu orang memeluk. Satu orangnya dipeluk. Pelukan yang begitu menyenangkan, menghantarkan rasa nyaman dan hangat yang menyejukkan jiwa.

Tak peduli bahwa hubungan sesama jenis itu tabu dan berdosa. Yang keduanya fikirkan adalah, menjadi diri sendiri dan menyenangkan diri atas usaha sendiri. Dan keduanya menjadi lebih besar dosanya karena...

Keduanya bersaudara...

Sedarah...

Seibu...

Sebapak...

Dan kembar.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **09.00**

Dimana saat seharusnya matahari telah bersinar terang dan menghangatkan bumi, namun saat ini ia masih enggan menunjukkan diri dan masih membiarkan hujan mengambil alih tugas paginya. Butir-butir hujan masih setia menyirami bumi hingga saat ini.

Wonwoo. Pemuda tampan dan alih-alih manis dilihat pada saat tertentu, kini tengah menikmati paginya di dapur dan bercumbu dengan teflon dan spatula.

 _British pancake_ dengan selai coklat didalamnya sangat menggoda mata dan lidah meminta untuk segera mencicipinya. Adonan keempat sudah Wonwoo tuangkan keatas teflon, sisa adonannya ditaruhnya kedalam lemari pendingin. Setelah pemuda itu mematikan _gas stove_ karena sudah melihat perubahan warna pada _pancake_ buatannya. Mengoles coklat dan menaburkan sedikit gula adalah bagian yang paling ditunggunya. Kenapa? Karena akan ada sisa-sisa coklat menempel dijari-jarinya, dan dengan santai ia memasukkan jarinya hanya untuk sekedar mencicipi coklat menggoda itu.

Sebelum melipat _pancake_ nya menjadi segitiga, pemuda itu mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu dan melapkan tangan berairnya ke _napkin_ yang tergantung disebelah lemari pendingin.

Setelah menata menu sarapannya, Wonwoo meletakkan _B &B plate_ ke dua sisi meja bundar tersebut. Lalu menuangkan teh ke _tea cup_ di satu sisi meja dan menuangkan susu ke gelasnya sendiri.

" _Perfect_! Tinggal bangunkan si tiang itu." Gumam Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada _pancake_ nya, Wonwoo memperbaiki bentuknya yang sedikit berantakan.

Rambut yang berantakan, menurunkan _sweater_ kuning kebesaran yang mampu menutupi hampir setengah pahanya. Wonwoo tidak memakai bawahan, namun tetap memakai dalaman. Begitu menggemaskan. Inilah saat jika kau ingin melihat sisi _cute_ nya Wonwoo. Ketika ia menggunakan pakaian yang kebesaran ditubuh kurusnya.

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu berjalan santai menuju kamar seseorang yang ia sebut-sebut tiang tadi dan tentu saja itu juga.. Kamarnya...

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ije wake up wake up wake up wake wake up_

 _Wake up wake up wake up wake wake up~_ "

Suara Wonwoo memekakkan telinga ketika menyanyikan lagu fenomenal milik penyanyi solo korea itu. Sembari bernyanyi, pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju tempat tidur. Dimana seseorang tengah tertidur dengan dahi berkerut. Mungkin dia sudah terganggu oleh keributan yang disebabkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Mingyuuuu~" Panggil Wonwoo mendayu. Menggoda sang penghuni tempat tidur. "Bangun! Dasar hitam!" Sambungnya. Kirain mau membangunkan baik-baik, rupanya menghina. Ck.

"Five minute again, dear." Mingyu meracau dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Wonwoo terpesona melihat Mingyu berbicara dan menunjukkan dua taring yang ada di giginya. Mingyu sangat tampan ketika tidur.

"Wonwoo.." Panggil Mingyu dan itu menyadarkan Wonwoo dari keterdiamannya.

"Yaa, Gyu?" Jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap lekat wajah Mingyu dan Mingyu masih setia menutup matanya.

"Sini." Ujar Mingyu menepuk lengannya. Mengisyaratkan agar Wonwoo tiduran dilengannya. "Biarku peluk." Sambungnya.

Wonwoo belum bergerak. Dan menyadari Wonwoo sama sekali belum beranjak ke lengannya, Mingyu membuka matanya. Mata elang yang tajam. Mata yang begitu dipuja oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Wonwoo pagi ini.

"Hei. Aku tau aku tampan, tapi kau benar tidak mau dipeluk olehku?" Ucap Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan mengusap paha telanjang Wonwoo.

Pemuda manis itu tersadar akan sentuhan Mingyu. Dan terkekeh.

"Iya! Mingyu tampan. Dan aku mau dipeluk~" Sahut Wonwoo kegirangan dan langsung berhambur masuk kedalam selimut. Berbagi selimut dipagi hari yang dingin sangat menyenangkan.

Kedua sama-sama terdiam dalam pelukan ini. Menikmati elusan-elusan yang begitu nyaman yang dihadiahi dari tangan keduanya. Mingyu paling aktif mengusapkan jemarinya ke punggung Wonwoo, membuat mata Wonwoo memberat dan menutup. Ketika Mingyu berhenti dan mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Wonwoo kembali kepada kesadarannya. Mata Wonwoo mengerjab lucu beberapa kali. Posisi dimana Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Mingyu menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri.

 _Cup_

Kecupan berbunyi ketika Wonwoo mengecup permukaan kulit dada Mingyu yang bertelanjang.

Mingyu menggeram dibuatnya. Dan semakin menegang ketika Wonwoo mengumbar kecupan-kecupan lainnya didadanya dan tangan yang juga mengambil alih dengan cara mengelus perut Mingyu hingga _praeputium_. Astaga. Wonwoo nekat memasukkan tangan ke celana dalam Wonwoo dan menyentuh sesuatu dipangkal paha Mingyu.

"Wonwoo.." Mingyu memanggil dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Serius. Sangat rendah. Suara serak Mingyu menjadi kombinasi yang menyentuh hingga pangkal paha Wonwoo, menggoda Wonwoo agar terus menyentuh Mingyu.

Nafas Mingyu memberat ketika Wonwoo menyentuh _meatus_ nya. Pemuda itu mengelus puncak penis Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu seketika menegang.

Mingyu berbaring dan tentu saja melepaskan pelukannya dari Wonwoo. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo mendesah kecewa. Ia kehilangan kehangatan seketika.

"Kamu belum puas dengan yang tadi malam, Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nafas yang terengah. Dadanya turun naik menahan nafsu.

 _Wonwoo masih sakit._

 _Jangan terpancing._

 _Atau dia akan menderita hari ini._

Malaikat kebaikan mengingatkan Mingyu agar tidak menyetubuhi Wonwoo hari ini.

 _Dia horny, Mingyu._

 _Dia ingin._

 _Setubuhi dia._

Nafas Mingyu kembali berkejar-kejaran saat setan kebejatannya bangkit karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berhenti. Pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk tepat diatas miliknya.

"Wonwoo.." Geram Mingyu. Ia sudah menahan mati-matian agar _mereka_ tidak mengambil alih kesadarannya.

 _Mereka_. Gairah dan nafsu.

Namun, sepertinya Wonwoo tidak bisa dibawa kompromi dan malah menyiramkan minyak untuk membesarkan api gairahnya.

Entah kapan Wonwoo membuka celana dalamnya, karena ketika Wonwoo menarik sweaternya keatas, Wonwoo benar-benar bertelanjang. Tidak ada sehelai pun benang.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lurus dengan mata sayu. Begitu menggairahkan.

"Kau akan menyesalinya!"

"Kau yang akan sangat menyesal karena menolak ini."

Sialan!

 **.**

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Disini sedang hujan. Dari tadi hujan. Gue masih greget sama tema-tema incest.**

 **Ini menurut gue ya. Mingyu-Wonwoo itu emang cocok dijadiin kembar. Kalian juga gitu ngga sih? Hmzz**

 **Trus, Trimakasih banyak untuk yang review di Satnite.**

 **Kalian bisa anggap fiksi ini cerita lain dari mereka yaah? Hehe.**

 _ **Big thanks for review in Satnite**_

 _ **Mrs. EvilGameGyu**_ **: judul filmnya itu The dreamers yah.**

 _ **Beanienim**_ **: udah takdir alam yeeh jadi uke Mingyu wkwk. Elo juga, kaga tau dosa hmzz**

 _ **meaniecupid**_ **: penting gue nonton sesuatu yang bikin otak gue tercemari:" jangan terus kaya gini gue yaampun. Rusak gue rusak:v**

 _ **MrJeon**_ **: kalo kamu mau ngga jadi submassivenya aku? *plak***

 _ **guest**_ **: you cekek him. I cekek you! Hmz**

 _ **alwaysmeanie**_ **: SEMOGA ABIS INI KAMU YANG PASRAH DIBAWAH AKU! HAHAHA**

 _ **Chwe S. Kaa**_ **: sangat menegangkan. Serius, incest emang greget diangkat ke fiksi, apalagi rating mature wks. Menurut lo ini udah lebih hot ngga? /NGGA!**

 _ **kookies**_ **: incest are meanie style. Wkwk**

 _ **nisaditta**_ **: Lo aja yang chapterin,- mayes gue-"**

 _ **17MissCarat**_ **: Mingyu emang jantan kecabe-cabean tan:" nagihiin eh, bahasa-" jan dipraktekin yaa mba:v**

 _ **PPine**_ **: dan kuartet bego buat elo ya nak,- sadar sama salahnya bhaks. Yash! Thanks ya dear!**

 _ **whatamitoyou**_ **: awh. Yes.**

 _ **GameSMl**_ **: weh! Bahaya! Bisabisa lo demen sama gue! /emangkitasodaraan?/**

 _ **rossadilla17**_ **: serem tapi muasin, gue juga rela jadi kakaknya Mingyu! Haha**

 _ **aylopyu**_ **: twincest ntap juga niih:v**

 _ **yeonitem**_ **: wawena *2**

 _ **kacamataminus**_ **: ini bisa dikata sequel nggasih?.-.**

 _ **zahra9697**_ **: lo aja bikin sequel,- lemes dd tuh.**

 _ **MeliaWon**_ **: aduuuh. Mau bikin konflik rempong tuh gabisa ih. Kenapa orangtua mereka gitu? Coba tanyain sendiri deh,- ane kaga tau :v Mingyu is dominant! Gada yang bisa ngukum Mingyu selain aku. HAHA.**

 _ **ohmyww**_ **: judul filmnya The Dreamers. Ih jan ditonton. Bahaya. Anjir. Pengikut awkarin:v**

 _ **ai selai strawberry**_ **: makasih! Ff lo juga kece2 wkwk**

 _ **viranynadia**_ **: bocah juga manusia nu:" aku mah kurang mulu dimata aa'. Kapan dd benernya?:"**

 _ **DevilPrince**_ **: asal jan berasa ee' aja yaah kamu:v lehaleha dongs. Pan kepala keluarganya udah digantiin sama Mingyu. Sejak kapan yah? Ntar gue tanyain orangtuanya :v**

 _ **Kyunie**_ **: engga. Ini salah gue yang udah buat mereka seperti ini hiks HAHA**

 **Sorry yeeh, gue suka balas dari sini. Lewat pm gue lambat soalnya:v**

 **Trus. MAAPKEUN DAKU LAGI. FF SEBELAH MASIH NGAMBANG:" MIANHAE! MUAH**

 **Wanna review again?**

 **See you with other story madears!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
